


Bakura plugs Masterthecreater

by TheNerdRevolution



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Direct Reference, Little Kuriboh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdRevolution/pseuds/TheNerdRevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What went down when Bakura plugged Masterthecreater</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bakura plugs Masterthecreater

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend and I were talking about the LK small video 'Bakura plugs Masterthecreater' and some funny stuff that could have happened during the filming of it. Then this happened.
> 
> All of the dialogue has come directly from the video.
> 
> All credit for characters to Kazuki Takahashi and 4kids and whoever else. Credit for dialogue to LittleKuriboh.

It had taken Bakura both too much time and too much help from Ryou inside his mind to set up the webcam, but it was now sitting, if slightly wonkily, on top of the computer in his and Marik’s apartment. He himself was sitting on a wooden chair from the kitchen, trying to plan what to say for the plug he was about to film for an artist known on the internet as Masterthecreater. When he had first seen the name, he had assumed that it was a typo, creator being spelt creater, but it turned out…no. The most memorable thing about that was the ten minutes it had taken Marik to realise that it was the wrong spelling in the first place.

But that was more than beside the point, he thought to himself as he took a sip of scalding hot tea. He had to get this done; he did have better things to do with his time- like planning the final intricacies of his plan that was only 162 episodes away from being put into action. So, checking once more that the webcam wasn’t going to fall off halfway through, he pressed the red ‘record button’ and began to speak.

“Greetings, mortals,” he began. Always good to make the right kind of first impression. “You may recognise me as television’s Yami Bakura, destroyer of all things good and decent in this pitiful excuse for a dimension.

“But when I’m not busy torturing small kittens, I like to promote independent artists.”

“Lies!” Bakura heard coming from the sofa, making him jump slightly and alerting him of Marik’s presence in the room. “When have you ever done that before?” the blonde asked indignantly.

“I’m doing it now, aren’t I?” Bakura retorted, not even bothering to turn around.

A short period of silence fell as Marik attempted to come up with a witty retort. “Comb your hair!” he ended up with, earning him an eye roll.

Bakura continued with what he had been saying before Marik’s interruption, ignoring the other once more. “While it may not seem very evil, I’ve taken it upon myself to big up the works of Masterthecreater, artist for popular web series Atop the Fourth Wall. He’s a talented bloke who is now accepting commissions for art requests based on pretty much anything your imagination fancies.” An idea suddenly made itself known in his brain and a small smirk appeared on his lips.

“So,” he continued, “if you want to see your favourite Mary Sue making out with Marik…” There was an indignant ‘hey!’ from the sofa.

“Sorry, I’ll rephrase that,” he said as his smirk turned to a grin. “If you want to see your favourite Gary Stu making out with Marik, he’s the man to call. Though to be fair, he probably wouldn’t do that one.”

“Why not?” Marik questioned from the sofa, before appearing to have realised what he had said. “I mean…excellent.” Bakura’s grin had vanished as he rolled his eyes in frustration.

“Quite. Anyway, he’s taking commissions now in order to pay for a trip to America, and just to get the ball rolling, I’d like to add an extra incentive to get you tight-fisted geezers to make a donation or two.” His smirk reappeared. “Every time you apply for a commission, Marik will remove an item of clothing!” he announced, and waited for the annoyed shouts that would surely fill the air now, whilst picking up his mug of tea to take another swig.

But they didn’t come. All that did was a reply that Bakura had really, really not expected.

“But I’m already naked.” Bakura’s head snapped round to look, and his eyes widened as Marik got up from the sofa and walked into the shot, his modesty only protected by the mug still held halfway to the albino’s mouth.

“Um…” Bakura murmured, his brain seeming to have failed as his eyes trailed up and down the tanned body in front of him, “…wow. I’m going to regret asking this, but why a-“

“I don’t remember,” Marik answered, cutting him off.

“Wonderful,” Bakura replied simply. He reached for the mouse and, not for a second taking his eyes off Marik, stopped recording.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so...this is the first YuGiOh I've written, and I feel like my writing has improved quite a lot since I first posted here, but there are still things I know I need to improve on before I post anything a bit longer (*cough* 4000wordunfinisheddeathshippingsupposedtobeoneshot *cough*) and reviews would be really helpful! Thanks!


End file.
